You Promised
by Gentle-Raindrops-and-Moondust
Summary: AU where Sebastian is "dead" for a month and Ciel doesn't know he's alive. Takes place in the murder arc. Sebaciel.
1. Chapter 1

"I command you to wake up!"

Except he wasn't going to wake up. Ever. Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive estate and demon, was dead.

"Young Master..." Mey Rin tried.

"No!" Ciel screamed, and struggled against her grip. Finny came up to help her, and together they dragged him off of Sebastian's body.

**Day 1**

"Young Master, it is time to wake up." The strict voice of Tanaka broke through Ciel's dreams.

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled, hiding under the covers.

Tanaka pulled the sheets away, and Ciel was awake in an instant.

Ciel's eyes widened in realization, and his hand shot up to cover his right eye. He wondered if the seal was still there, but there was no time to guess and hope. Tanaka tied the eye patch around his head, and helped him dress.

"For breakfast this morning we have-" Tanaka was cut off by Ciel.

"Don't bother, I'm not hungry." He said coldy.

"Sir, you must eat something before you being the day." Tanaka said sternly.

"Did you not hear me? I said I was not hungry!" Ciel snapped.

Tanaka sighed. "Yes, of course." He replaced the tea onto the cart.

**Day 7**

"Sir, if you do not eat something soon you will starve." Tanaka said coldly.

Ciel had eaten little to nothing in the past week, ordering the food away. Tanaka had complied, until he saw his Master starving.

"Sir, I will not sit around and watch you starve to death."

Ciel was quiet a moment before he answered. "At least I'd be with Sebastian."

Tanaka sighed. "Please, just eat something."

Seeing the worry in the old butler's eyes, Ciel took the food from him. He finished his plate, but having eaten so much after eating so little, he struggled at keeping it down. Ciel's nightmares were back. He often woke up screaming for Sebastian, to which one of the servants would run up to comfort him as best they could. But it wasn't the same as Sebastian.

**Day 14**

Tanaka didn't bother waking Ciel up anymore. Ciel had explictly ordered him not too, and he would stay in bed for days. The servants worried that their Young Master had fallen into a deep depression, but Tanaka urged them to continue with their duties. In the beginning Finny, Mey Rin, and Bard had tried their best to make him happy again, but he yelled at them to go away. He knew they were just trying to help, but he didn't want their help.

The Funtom company was going downhill, as he wasn't paying much attention to company issues. Even Her Majesty was worried about him. She sent several letters, offering him cases, and when he didn't respond, she expressed her worry for him. Not wanting to cause *her* pain, he mustered the strength to reassure her he was fine, only grieving for the death of a family member. The Queen sent him her condolences, but encouraged him to get back on his feet.

**Day 16**

One day Tanaka found Ciel sobbing in his room. He was a mess of tears and snot. The old butler was surprised; ever since he had reappear with Sebastian the young boy had not shed a tear.

"Why? You promised me!" Ciel was saying. Tanaka wondered if he had gone crazy from grief.

Ciel truly didn't care about anything at this point. Why did he even feel this way? Sebastian was just a butler and a demon. He shouldn't even care. But Sebastian had promised him that he would be there until the end, and he would take his soul when his revenge was complete. It seemed real, something tangible that he could live by. Without anything to give him purpose, Ciel was just living empty days. Sebastian gave him something to cling to.

He desperately missed Sebastian's comforting words when he woke up with nightmares or had a flashback. The others didn't understand, but they did try to understand. Ciel honestly could never have asked for better servants. But it wasn't the same.

**Day 20**

Ciel finally admitted to himself that he loved Sebastian.

"I love you! Do you hear me? I said I love you!" Ciel yelled into empty air.

Tanaka and the other servants left him alone while he was having a screaming match. It scared them to see their master go crazy. He was just a shell of his old self now. He no longer played chess or answered the Queen's letters. She even sent a guard to check on Ciel, but he had Tanaka send him away.

**Day 23**

Ciel hadn't spoken in a day and a half. He ate little; just enough so Tanaka would get off his back. He wandered aimlessly through the halls of the manor, leading Baldroy to question why he was wandering through the kitchen when he happened to pass through, to which Ciel didn't answer.

The servants grew increasingly worried, but couldn't do a thing about it. Lady Elizabeth stopped by with her usual cheeriness, but quickly began crying when Ciel wouldn't acknowledge her presence.

"H-how long has he been like this?" She sobbed.

"A little over 3 weeks, my lady." Tanaka replied.

"And you didn't do anything to help him?" She asked angrily.

"We tried, my lady. Trust me." Baldroy answered.

Elizabeth ran over to the distant looking Ciel and shook his shoulders roughly. "Ciel! Ciel? Can't you hear me? Look at me! This is no way to treat a lady!" she cried.

Ciel ignored her.

**Day 27**

The days came and went quietly. The servants kept the manor in tip top shape, the only thing missing was their master. But they knew they were expected to keep the manor in Phantomhive standards, and they delivered. Ciel sat in his room alone, not speaking. All he wished was that Sebastian was there long enough to hear Ciel tell him that he loved him.

**Day 30**

For the first time in a month, there was a knock on the door. Tanaka answered it, and quickly called the Ciel down. Ciel was angry that Tanaka had called him, but followed him downstairs and to the front door. When he opened the door, Ciel spoke for the first time in days.

"Sebastian?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian?"

The tall butler was standing in the door way, looking exactly as he did before he died. The butler had a smirk on his face, but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw the state of his Master.

"My Lord." Sebastian bent down to look him was silent again, trying to take in the situation. "How...?"

"Never mind that now, lets get you cleaned up." Sebastian picked him up with ease, shocked at how light he was even lighter than before.

Tanaka closed the door behind them and went off to fetch the other servants.

Sebastian carried Ciel to the bathroom, who clung to him in surprise. "How is Sebastian here?" he thought.

"You underestimate me, My Lord." the butler chuckled.

Suddenly Ciel was angry. "You left me alone! You! Of all people!" He yelled.

Sebastian was unfazed by his master's anger. He expected it, actually.

When they reached the bathroom Ciel was still yelling. "You promised me! You promised!" his shouts turned into sobs.

Sebastian felt his heart tug at his Master's cries. The month away from Ciel had been hard on him too, but obviously not as hard as it had been for his Lord. He had expected him to be angry at his leave, but not depressed.

"I am sorry, My Lord. But it was necessary." Sebastian set him in the warm bath water.

"An entire month?! What was so important that you had to leave without telling me?" Ciel asked angrily.

"The murders of several people had caught the President of America's attention, and I had to take care of it." Sebastian said vaguely.

"America? Why didn't you just tell me?" Ciel asked, losing his strength.

"It was not necessary for you to know, or stress about." Sebastian began to gently work shampoo through Ciel's hair.

"Sebastian, you being dead was more devastating than any case." Ciel said.

"Hardly, my Lord. I am a servant." Sebastian started to pour water over his head.

Ciel huffed angrily. Sebastian finished cleaning him and dried him off. Sebastian dressed him in clean clothes, and finally went off to prepare his tea and speak with the other servants, leaving Ciel alone to think.

"Perhaps I am hallucinating." Ciel said aloud. "Maybe I am going crazy."

His room was a mess, since he hadn't allowed Mey Rin to clean. Ciel was suddenly embarrassed by his actions. He had acted like a child, which was no way for the head of Phantomhive house to act. He had ignored his duties to the Queen.

Sebastian returned a few minutes later with tea and a small lunch. Ciel ate quietly, enjoying every bite. He hadn't realized he was so hungry.

"Sebastian," Ciel said after he finished. "Thank you for coming back."

"My Lord, I will always come back."

After several days of recovering his strength, Ciel went back to work on his company and fix the wreckage that he created, faithful butler by his side. One night they were fighting about a particularly challenging case.

"This is a very dangerous idea, My Lord."

"It has to be done." Ciel replied.

"But there must be some other way."

"Do you see any other way?" Ciel asked loudly.

Sebastian paused. "No, but I didn't return to see you get yourself killed! There is the possibility that I will not be able to reach you in time."

"That possibility is very small."

"Why must you be so subborn?"

"Why are you questioning my orders?" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian sighed. "I'm not, I'm just wondering why you have blind faith in me."

Ciel had had enough. "Because I love you, you idiot! And to love someone, you have to trust them!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian was taken aback. Love? The demon hadn't felt love in a very long time. He wasn't even sure what it felt like anymore.

"We're going through with the plan." Ciel said when Sebastian didn't speak. "Leave me alone."

"Yes, My Lord."

**In the Servant's Quarters**

"I believe the Young Master has begun hallucinating." Tanaka tells the other servants.

"Hallu hallucinating?" Finny asked.

"Oh dear, this is bad, yes it is!" Mey Rin cried.

"Hush, or the Master will hear!" Tanaka shushed them.

"So what's he seeing?" Bardroy asked.

"I believe he is seeing Sebastian.

"Poor Young Master!" Finny gasped

"We have to tell'em, don't we?" Bard asked.

"No! If we tell him he might disappear completely, yes he will!" Mey Rin yelled.

"We just have to keep up the illusion, then?" Bard asked.

"Yes, for as long as it takes. " Tanaka said sadly.

**Back in Ciel's Room**

"Are we ready to go, Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler.

"Everything is in order, sir." Sebastian replied.

Ciel managed to get himself kidnapped, just as Sebastian thought. But when Ciel called for his butler, no one came. He was trapped there, with no one coming to get him. Ciel cried out desperately, but to no avail. Just as the men approached him with their guns, he uttered a last desperate cry.

"Sebastian!"

END


End file.
